3 mètres au dessus du ciel
by dramioneaddict64
Summary: Après un accident en potions, drago et hermione découvrent qu'ils ont été ont été choisis pour être les préfets en chef...
1. Chapter 1

-Je te déteste !

-C'est réciproque, Granger rétorqua Malfoy

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait. Non seulement, on a écopé d'une retenue avec ce maudit rogue, mais en plus, Madame Pomfrech a dit qu'il fallait rester ici toute une heure. Tu t'imagine, je vais rater mon cours de métamorphose ! la professeur Magonagall a bien spécifié que celui en particulier était très important pour les Aspics, et tout ça parce que toi crétin comme tu es, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de faire exploser notre chaudron, la potion avec. Mais qu'est ce qui a pris Rogue de nous mettre en binôme, qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris bon sang ! Déblatéra la brunette en un souffle.

-Pfff Granger, tu m'exaspère là. Tais-toi un peu s'exclama Malfoy de sa voix trainante pas besoin de me raconter tout ça. Tout le monde sait que t'es qu'une miss je-sais-tout, donc pas besoin de me le montrer et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ma seule faute si Rogue nous a donné cette retenue

-Ah, parce que c'est de ma faute en plus !, riposta cette dernière.

-Bein oui, c'est de ta faute dit t'il comme une évidence, comme si c'était la mienne, je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy est parfait ajouta Drago, son nez en pointe fièrement redressé vers le haut.

-Eh oh, ça va encore les chevilles ? plaisanta t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-En pleine fore. Tu veux voir ? dit t'il sur le même ton en entrant dans son jeu.

**Attendez revenons en arrière, Malfoy, le oh grand Malfoy (ironie) est entré dans mon jeu. Alors là, il va surement mal. Mal ? Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Comme si je m'occupais de Malfoy, moi !(Mais bien sur, ces pensées n'ont duré qu'un quart de seconde) et je répondis :

-Pervers.

Il stoppa son rire et la regarda de haut en bas puis ajouta : - comme si j'allais l'être avec toi dit-il la voix dure , une sang de bourbe à la crinière de lion qui ne sait même pas s'habiller .

J'eus l'impression d'avoir un poids énorme qui tombait dans mon ventre, et quelques larmes se préparaient à faire leur rentrée, mais je repris contenance. Ce n'étais que Malfoy après tout, et il me répétait ça presque tous les jours. Alors pourquoi ça m'affecterait aujourd'hui, n'importe quoi vraiment !

-Sache bien, sale immonde petite fouine, que ta conception de ma physionomie ne m'affecte guère, donc la prochaine fois, gardes tes propos pour toi rétorqua t'elle en essayant de rester calme et posée, mais sa voix tremblante de colère la trahissait. Cependant Malfoy qui avait déjà remarqué qu'elle était à deux doigts d'exploser décida d'encore le pousser à bout. Une Granger déchaînée rien de tel pour égayer sa journée !

-Oh, mais je ne fais que répéter ce que disent les autres, ma chère sang de bourbe lui susurra t'il d'un ton mesquin. Alors là, c'était la goutte de trop qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Il ne vit même pas la main de la jeune fille venir s'abattre violement sur sa joue. Il ne sentit la brûlure qu'après avoir réalisé. Il porta sa main à l'endroit endolori dont le rouge contrastait avec la pâleur naturelle de son teint, lentement, très lentement, ouvrant les yeux de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressemblent çà des soucoupes.

Hermione, elle, le regardait faire regrettant presque de s'être emporté. Elle y était allé bien fort, il fallait l'avouer, mais il la méritait cette gifle, il n'avait pas à lui dire ça.

Drago de son coté était toujours abasourdi. Comment a-t-elle osé, cette insignifiante miss je sais tout sang de bourbe a osé lever la main sur lui sang pur et à mesure que l'information lui remontait dans le cerveau, son visage déjà écarlate par la gifle, s'empourpra de plus en plus, ses traits se durcirent et ses yeux devinrent couleur d'orage Hermione, elle, réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire. Elle sentait les yeux de son ennemi juré sur elle, avada-kadavrisants qui l'auraient tué si c'était des baguettes. *Que faire ?! Que faire ?! Madame Pomfresh n'était pas là, sa baguette à elle était sagement posée sur sa commode dans le dortoir des filles et elle n'avait rien pour se défendre contre lui car même s'il n'avait pas sa baguette, il était quand même plus fort qu'elle, étant donné les muscles saillants qu'elle contemplait à présent, de beaux muscles forts qui encadraient surement un torse à faire damner un saint,…mais non, non ,et non, comment je peux penser ça à un moment pareil , moi. C'est Malfoy, Ma-le-foy, le pire gars que toute la terre ai pu porter… et le plus sexy aussi. Ah lala, non ça ne va pas du tout et arrête de regarder ce foutu serpentard. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il porte ce t-shirt moulant, ça laissait voir tous ses abdos et ça m'empêche carrément de me concentrer. Mais non Hermione, depuis quand tu t'intéresse au physique de Malfoy, c'est un idiot de première, même s'il est canon, oh tais toi foutu cerveau et aides moi au moins à trouver une solution, sinon je vais finir en pâtée pour chien, et puis… ce beau blond ne se gênerait pas pour m'attaquer…beau blond ? Alors là je vais vraiment mal, ça doit être les effets secondaires du remède que nous a donné Pomfresh, oui, oui c'est ça, ça me provoque des hallucinations et tout et tout, alors maintenant, autant continuer. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me redonner courage, …n'est ce pas ce que je suis ? Une gryffondor, alors il fallait donc faire honneur à sa maison et quitte à me faire tuer (par lui) par la suite, j'allais m'excuser. J'ouvrais alors la bouche et la refermais puis la rouvrait et lui dit timidement :

-'Euh désolé Malfoy, je m'étais un peu emporté '.

Il me regardait toujours avec ce même éclat rageur dans ses yeux, désormais vides. Ça filait vraiment la chair de poule.

-Malfoy, arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça fait vraiment peur et je me suis déjà excusé, alors arrête.

Je ne crois même pas qu'il ait entendu un traitre mot de ce que j'avais dit. Il semblait figé, assommé, tout ça pour une gifle, mais ça devait forcément cacher quelque chose d'autre. Je recommençais :

-Eh ohh, Malfoy réveilles-toi, allez ! Je me suis excusé, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoooy Bon je vais tenter le tout pour le tout. Je me levais de ma place et me mit à le secouer mais rien à faire Malfoy mais tu m'écoute, enfin. Malfoy, Malfoy, Drag…

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il choisit de sortir de sa torpeur, il repoussa violement Hermione qui tomba sur son lit sous le coup de la surprise et la regarda avec des yeux brûlants de colère. La voix glaciale avec laquelle il prononça ses derniers mots la fit frissonner de tout son être : -Ne me touche plus jamais sang de bourbe. Et il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie.


	2. Chapter 2

-Tu crois qu'elle va mieux ?

-Ne sois pas si inquiet Ron, il n'ya rien que Pomfresh ne sache pas faire

-M…Moi inquiet ? Bien sûr que non mais qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer Harry; bredouilla le rouquin.

Ils n'entendirent pas le bruit des pas précipités qui se dirigeait vers eux jusqu'à qu'une tête d'un blond peroxydé passe à coté d'eux en courant à moitié.

-Ce n'était pas Malfoy qui sortait de chez Pomfresh ça ?s'étonna Ron

-il ne s'est même pas arrêter pour nous insulter. Bizarre ! ajouta Harry

A l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent leur amie avachie sur l'un des lits d'un blanc immaculés de la pièce, son visage un peu trop pâle,

-Hermione, tu es toute pâle ! Il faudrait que tu manges quelque chose. On allait justement à la grande salle pour dîner. On y va ?

-Non…merci Ron mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Je ferais bien d'aller me coucher. A demain les garçons.

-On t'accompagne alors… commença Harry

-Non, non, vas y avec Ron, Harry, le festin ne va pas tarder à se terminer.

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il attrapa Harry par la manche de sa robe de sorcier et détala.

Hermione quand à elle, monta au septième étage, la scène de l'infirmerie se rejouant dans sa tête. Arrivé au dortoir, elle tomba sur son lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par un bruit infernal. Lavande avait fait tomber sa valise sur le parquet et le bruit avait réveillé toutes les autres endormies.

-Oups, désolé ! Minauda cette dernière.

Parvati se rendormit immédiatement, espérant faire la grasse matinée étant donné que c'était enfin le weekend, mais Hermione se réveilla tout de suite, l'humeur massacrante. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se mit en face de l'immense miroir au dessus du lavabo et se mit à détailler sa tête. Elle avait vraiment piètre mine; les cernes lui mangeaient le visage, ses yeux étaient encore bouffis par le sommeil, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et les vêtements d'hier qu'elle portait encore étaient désormais bon pour le lavage.

Elle prit une bonne douche fraîche, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, attrapa son sac et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'était que 06:20, la grande salle devrait être vide à cette heure ci, tant mieux. Comme ça elle pourrait manger tranquillement puis aller à la bibliothèque, faire des recherches pour son devoir de sortilèges et peut être dévorer quelques deux, trois livres en attendant le déjeuner à midi.

Le délicieux programme en tête et sa bonne humeur coutumière ravivée, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la grande salle et comme elle l'avait prévu, la pièce était presque vide juste deux ou trois poufsouffles de deuxième année qu'elle connaissait de vues et qui semblaient sur le point de se rendormir et un serdaigle qui s'apprêtait déjà à sortit par la grande porte, une pile de toasts dans la main.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa table, se mit à boire à petites gorgées son chocolat chaud, paya le hibou qui lui apportait la Gazette du sorcier tous les jours et se cala confortablement sur le banc de bois pour lire son journal à tête reposée. Un quart d'heure plus tard et quelques dizaines de toasts, elle sentit un regard lourd sur elle mais elle décida de l'ignorer. Le regard se faisait de plus en plus insistant et elle tourna la tête.

Deux orbes métalliques la transperçaient du regard. Ce gris intense n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Malfoy la regardait maintenant, les yeux dans les yeux; hypnotiques, vides, impénétrables…après tout, c'était Malfoy, n'oublions pas, et un Malfoy, n'a pas de sentiments, n'est ce pas ? Aucun sentiment, aucun et c'était tout à fait normal, mais bon, cessons il faudrait bien cesser de penser au cas malfoy. Depuis 7 ans qu'elle le connaissait et c'était toujours le même.

Je m'empressais d'engloutir le reste de mon repas et me levait de la table brusquement pour me diriger vers la sortie. Je le vis me suivre des yeux tout au long de mon trajet (court trajet). Dès que j'eue traversé la porte, je piquais un sprint et prit le plus court chemin possible vers mon coin préféré de ce château car j'entendais bien suivre mon programme à la lettre. Là bas, je saluais Madame Pince et allais m'asseoir à ma table habituelle dans le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque. Je posais mon sac sur la table et extirpais plumes et parchemins et commençais mon devoir pour Flitwick. Je ne vis même pas le temps passer. Ce n'est que le brouhaha des élèves sortant de leurs dortoirs qui me sortit de mon espèce de transe 'intellectuelle', il devait être donc aux environs de 10h. Je retournais donc à mon labeur, jusqu'à ce que je sente un regard me vriller. Eh là j'en avais marre, encore Malfoy ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à me regarder comme ça, ça allait finir par me faire peur, bon sang. Je tournais la tête pour lui crier dessus et je me retrouvais nez à nez à une belle chouette hulotte de l'école qui attendait manifestement de me donner mon courrier. Tiens une lettre. Qui pourrait bien m'en envoyer une. Pas les garçons ou Ginny , s'ils avaient voulu me parler, ils auraient su que j'étais ici, ou peut être que c'est l'autre crétin…*moi qui pensais à Malfoy, j'en deviens obsédé. Mais bon, ouvrons cette lettre d'abord :

Miss Granger

Je vous adresse mes plus sincères félicitations quand à votre nomination au poste de préfète en chef. Cette nomination est certes un peu en retard mais les professeurs et moi-même avons voulu régler quelques détails en ce qui concerne votre nouvelle position. Vous et votre homologue aurez à votre disposition une salle commune. Venez à 19h à mon bureau, je vous montrerai l'itinéraire et vous pourrez ainsi rencontrer votre nouveau collègue.

**Bien à vous**

**Minerva Macgonagall**

**Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard**

Youpi ! Une chambre à moi toute seule ! J'allais enfin travailler à pas d'heures.

Je ramassais mes affaires, sautillait jusqu'à la porte et me dirigeais vers la grande salle en espérant trouver les garçons là-bas. Je les repérais au fond de la table des gryffondors discutant avec Ginny. La lettre les mains, je fis mon entrée , lançant quelques bonjours et courait presque vers mes amis.

-Harry, Ron, Ginny, tenez, lisez ! s'exclama t'elle en sautillant d'impatience

Après l'avoir lu, le survivant qui arborait un sourire jusqu'aux dents lui dit :

-Félicitations Mione, tu le mérites ce poste, il n'ya que toi qui soit assez qualifiée ! Tu nous inviteras chez toi au moins ? le sourire ne quittant pas son visage

-oui bien sur Vous pouvez venir quand bous voulez !

-Oui, oui Et il parait que la salle de bains est plus grande que celle des préfets et que vous avez aussi une mini cuisine. Si tu as un creux, tu peux tout de suite te servir, miam ! quelle chance !

-hahaha, Tu es incorrigible Ronald ;rigola Hermione

-Dommage que tu ne sois plus avec nous; ajouta Ginny mais tu viendras nous rendre visite de temps en temps, non ?

-Ne vous en faites pas. Mais je me demande vraiment qui est l'autre préfet en chef, peut être que c'est Ernie ou Michael Corner de Serdaigle ou peut être que c'est …

-Malfoy lui coupa Harry

-Non m'écriai-je : non sûrement pas lui !

-Oui sans doute. Qui voudrait nommer une fouine à un poste aussi important ?


End file.
